Fight as One
by OfficialWhiteFireTheDragon
Summary: She told herself she wasn't going to get involved with superheros this time around but who was she kidding. Dominic came to this dimension to explore but soon finds herself battling to protect humans and the supernatural community from more than just demons and rogue monsters.


The wind blew through Dominic's hair as she walked through the park. The sixteen-year-old tied it up out of the way as the wind picked up. Despite being in the middle of New York it was rather peaceful here. The young leader of the draconidaes almost never got to explore other dimensions just because. It was always save the humans, fight the demons, and protect the world and it didn't help that she was so easily recognizable by the supernatural community. Dominic tucked the three-circle pendent that was the first clue to who she was in her shirt. There weren't any other people in the park but that wasn't surprising the sun was close to setting. Suddenly the peace was shattered when something big and green landed feet from her causing her to yelp in surprise. Dominic looked up to see none other than the Incredible Hulk himself. "You scared me Hulk." She gasped. "Why because I'm a monster?" he growled. "What? No because I wasn't expecting anything to pounce in the middle of New York." She clarified. "Besides you're a hero." "Yeah." Hulk said as if he didn't believe her words. "Hulk are you alright?" Dominic asked growing concerned. "You're glowing." She was pretty sure that wasn't normal for Hulk "I'm fine." Hulk lied not seeming to care that she had just told him that he was glowing. "I just want to be alone." "Alright I'll be around if you change your mind." Dominic shrugged and turning to walk away but before she got very far Thor landed in front of her. While everyone else knew who Thor was, she did not.

"Friend of yours?" Dominic asked Hulk. "Not exactly." Hulk said. "Wait is he the one calling you a monster?" she asked glaring at the thunderer. "Ah friend Hulk you did not tell me you had small mortal friend outside of the Avengers." Thor commented. "Who you calling small!" she growled. Hulk actually had to hold her back. He kind of liked this kid. She was a real fire cracker but he didn't want Thor to hurt her. "Apologies my lady. I Thor Odinson did not mean to offend you." Thor apologized. "Am I supposed to know who that is?" Dominic asked. This reaction shocked him. A mortal who did not know who he was. "I am the mighty Thor, hero to all mortals." Thor smiled. "Yeah, the only heroes I know are Hulk and Spiderman and I'm pretty sure you're not Spiderman. Hulk gave a slight chuckle. "I know not who this man of spiders is but I will keep a watch for him. You look familiar." Thor commented. "What do you want?" Hulk growled moving Dominic behind him protectively. "I have come to bring you back to Avengers mansion." Thor informed him. "No." Hulk growled. "Twas not a request." Thor narrowed his eyes at Hulk. "You might want to get clear of this." Hulk warned the girl behind him. "No arguments there." Dominic agreed running for the cover of the trees.

She could hear the fighting break out behind her. Thor was thrown over her and landed a fair distance in front of her. Obeying its wielder's call, Mjölnir flew to its master crashing through several trees and sending a large branch flying towards Dominic. Before she could react, Hulk shielded her. The branch splintered against him like it had hit a brick wall. "You know you two are making it hard to get clear." She said looking up at him but something was wrong. The white of his eyes had turned the same odd green color of the strange aura surrounding him. He also looked incredibly angry and she did not want to be on the receiving end of that anger. "You know I'm just going to run in a different direction." Dominic said bolting in a different direction but she did not leave. She promised herself that she wasn't going to get involved with superheroes this time around but something was wrong with one of her favorite superheroes and she intended to find out what. She knew better than to engage in a fight with the Hulk and she still didn't know anything about this Thor character so all she could do was watch. Hulk continued to take is rage out on Thor.

"Hulk stop." Wasp called putting herself between Thor and him. "Why are you doing this? You need to calm down. We're not attacking you." Thor took the opportunity to punch Hulk sending him flying. "Well I guess Thor is." Wasp sighed. Hulk got up and slowly walked towards Thor. Suddenly Iron Man flew in front of him and tried to calm him down. "Hulk, Hulk, stop this! You have to listen." Iron Man ordered as his suit scanned the hulk. "Hulk wait there's something…" but before he could finish Hulk grabbed him and slammed him into the ground with an angry roar. "Hulk stop!" Wasp yelled firing her stingers to distract him. Tony was able to get back up. "There's some kind of weird energy around the Hulk. Thor its similar to what your hammer gives off." Iron Man informed him. "Tis dark magic." Thor narrowed his eyes. "The Hulk has been enchanted." Even from where she was hiding

Dominic heard everything. Someone was trying to mind control Hulk. She had been there it wasn't a fun experience but she could also help break the enchantment. Hulk roared as he charged again only to be grabbed by Giant Man. Giant Man was in turn flipped on his back. Dominic had to work quickly as she reached into the Hulk's mind with her own and lost track of the fighting going on. She could feel all is pain and anger raging around. But there was also a sense of sorrow and loss as well. She could hear someone screaming for Hulk to stop. Dominic followed it to find who she assumed was Banner in chains with the same green glow Hulk was giving off. Now it made sense. The Hulk's mind and personality were too chaotic and violent to be controlled directly but Bruce Banner's mind wasn't. "I'm here to help." Dominic said as she grabbed the chains and tried to break them but they were stronger than they looked. "I need your help to do this." she said. Bruce nodded as he continued to struggle but stopped as he got a glimpse of what was happening in the fight. Hulk was about to crush Wasp. All of his desperation exploded shattering the chains and sending Dominic flying back into her own mind.

With the spell broken Hulk immediately calmed down and set an unconscious Wasp down before jumping away from everyone. Dominic shook her head trying to clear it. Her telepathy still needed work. "That went well." Iron Man commented. "Is everyone…" Before he could finish a giant double bladed ax pierced his armor knocking him to the ground. "The Avengers, how unimpressive." A blonde female sneered as she and a massive axman appeared. "You had better hope someone more capable avenges you." She then proceeded to blast Thor with her greenish magic and made it so he could not touch his hammer. "She must have been the one who enchanted Hulk." Dominic realized. "I knew I recognized you from before. How dare you impersonate a Midgardian to further anger the Hulk and How dare you attack us Enchantress!" Thor accused. Dominic couldn't believe it. Thor thought she was this Enchantress person. Aside from the long blonde hair and green eyes they looked nothing alike. Dominic was tempted to come out of hiding but she wasn't the best at using magic in combat. She much preferred her teeth and claws for that but she could help from behind the scenes. "Wait you know these people Thor?" Tony questioned. "Aye. The Enchantress and her Executioner. They are Asgardians." Thor informed him. "Why have you come here Amara?" "Oh you love Midgard so much thunderer, we thought we would come and see what all the fuss was about, though I'm not entirely sure what you mean by impersonating a Midgardian." The Enchantress smirked. "Do not play games with me witch!" Thor yelled. "Oh Thor but it is so much fun too." The Enchantress smiled sending another blast of her magic at him.

Dominic slammed her hand into the ground. The earth under Thor responded by rising sharply a few inches and giving Thor extra lift to jump out of the way. The Executioner raising his ax to finish off Iron Man who couldn't get his armor to reboot but was stopped by Wasp and Giant Man. But he blasted Giant Man away with the magic from his ax. Dominic used her power over the wind to push Wasp out of the way of the blast but the Enchantress managed to bind both her and Thor with her magic while Giant Man was pinned down by the Executioner. "The Giant one first." The Enchantress ordered. "His head will make an excellent trophy." "Oh heck no!" Dominic thought forming a pair of shuriken with her glowing purple chakra as the Executioner rose his now glowing ax.

Before she could throw them, Hulk landed in the middle of the battle. The force of the impact knocked the Enchantress to the ground. Dominic smiled as he tackled the Executioner. She instead through the shuriken at Wasp and Thor cutting the magical bindings that held them. This did not go unnoticed by the Enchantress who lost her concentration on the spell over Thor's hammer. Lightning struck as it flew to its owner. "I do not fear your lightning Odinson." The enchantress said getting to her feet. "You power is nothing compared to mine." "Oh really?" Dominic thought to herself as she made the roots of the nearby trees wrap around the Enchantress's ankles holding her in place for Thor's attack. "You were not my target witch." Thor stated as Iron Man finally got up in time to dodge an attack from the Executioner. The lightning had helped reboot his system. The Enchantress managed to free herself from the roots with her magic.

"Take em down!" Iron Man ordered. They charged as a team. The Executioner used the elemental abilities of his ax to fight while the Enchantress used her magic. Dominic used her own magic to counteract the two Asgardians in any way she could. Thankfully she didn't have to do anything when the Enchantress tried to mind control Hulk again. It just made him angry. "No one controls the Hulk!" he roared smashing the earth and creating a shockwave that sent her flying. She was then blasted by both Thor and Iron Man knocking her out completely and ending the battle as the Executioner was forced to take his unconscious mistress to safety.

"Somebody want to explain what that was about?" a wounded and normal size Giant Man asked. "Old enemies from Asgard. The Enchantress has forever found joy in causing me pain." Thor explained. "You have won the day friend Hulk Truly thou art a warrior to be reckoned with for few can resist the Enchantress's charms." "Nothing's changed." Hulk stated shrugging him off. "You all thought I was a savage monster. You were gonna take me down. You're no different than Ross or SHIELD except they're honest about it." "Hulk come on its not like that." Wasp protested as he walked away. "I'm done." He stated as he jumped away probably to the next county. That was Dominic's cue to disappear. "Oh Hulk." she sighed before passing into the shadows realm.

The shadow realm was exactly what it sounded like, a place made entirely of shadows. It was completely black yet somehow even with no light her color stood out to the contrast darkness. Normally when she entered the shadow realm there was no one but this time she immediately ran into a shadow dragon. "Whoa there!" he said glancing her over. "You know it's dangerous to come in here in human form." "I'll keep that in mind." Dominic said walking past him. "Wait!" he called running after her. "Maybe I can help you considering you're obviously new to this dimension." "Thanks, but I don't need protecting." Dominic said not even looking at him. "That's not what I meant." He protested. "This dimension is probably pretty different than where you've been. I can show you around." Dominic considered his offer. She had planned on following Hulk to make sure he was alright but considering the confrontation that had just occurred it was probably a good idea to find out a bit more about this place. "Alright." She finally agreed. "I'm Dominic by the way." "Tristen." The shadow dragon introduced changing into human form. "But everyone calls me Shadow Trail."

Amara sat quietly in front of a fire. "Mistress you seem troubled." Her Executioner commented as he tended to her wounds. "The battle we fought. There was another magic user assisting the Avengers from the shadows. I'm certain of it." The Enchantress stated. "Then I suggest you find this Midgardian magician and make them rue the day they crossed us." Loki said stepping out of the shadows.


End file.
